


[VID] The Party

by NakedBee



Category: Harold and Kumar Movies
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You leave such a mess, but you’re so fun!"</p>
<p>Fanvid celebrating the adorable disaster that is Harold and Kumar's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Shown at Vividcon 2013. Thanks to anoel for giving me the initial kick to submit something to the con even though I wasn't able to attend in person! Thanks to my fabulous vid beta, barbana, for making the vid so much better than it was before!
> 
> Video source:  
> Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle  
> Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay  
> A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas
> 
> Audio source:  
> "The Party" by Regina Spektor

[Streaming on YouTube](http://youtu.be/CV03SpGwe_0)


End file.
